When You're Gone
by crimson clouded butterfly
Summary: A songfic featuring Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone -- Hinata knows just what the pieces of her heart misses. She knows exactly the face that she longs to see. Will she ever see it again? SasuHina. Oneshot.


_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

With cold, damp fingers I traced the outline of your face in the photograph you have with me. Do you remember? It was the one Naruto took at the last festival we went to. Photographs are marvelous things, don't you think so too? They could make time stand still, and keep the moment forever. The very smile, the very pose, the very ambience remain just the way it is. Sometimes the thought of people taking pictures of me frightens me. You know why? Because I know, what is etched on that paper, what is taken, what is _preserved_, could never be taken back. What if someone took a picture of me early in the morning, before I even brushed my hair? That would be horrible, now, wouldn't it?

But this picture of us… just the two of us… is one picture I'm proud of. Cause whenever I'm with you I suddenly feel pretty enough to actually pose for the shot. Besides, I'm with one of the most handsome man that ever graced this planet. And that smirk of yours in this picture… it opens the window to my memories. I still could remember everything – absolutely everything that happened between the two of us – even though that was two years ago.

I'm sorry that you decided to suddenly break our relationship. You see, we were going perfectly. In fact, it was _too_ perfect. Our relationship had no flaws, had no chips… had nothing wrong. And that day, exactly two years ago, left me wondering with 'What happened?'

I know my decision to 'cool off' was abrupt, and I have a small hunch that this is the very reason why you went away, but I declared 'cool off', didn't I, and not 'break up'? Do you honestly think I don't love you anymore? Do you think I don't need you anymore?

I just need time to contemplate on things. What's going on with my life, with my future, with everything. Just a little time… a small minute for me to ponder things. But before I knew it, you were closing the door. Before I knew it, you were gone.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

I left the picture back at the wooden table where it had been placed for nearly 2 years and a half. I flipped the calendar to the next month and with a red marker encircled today. This is the night you left me. Two years! Enough to drive me insane! Everything around me is getting crazy, getting senseless, nearly evanescent. Where are you right now? Before you left... have you ever thought of what will happen to me?

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
**_

The moon shines brightly. Better than yesterday, but worse since you went away. I slowly took off my clothes… you know I like sleeping almost naked. I love the warmth that the blanket gives. Because If I had my clothes on, then what is the use of a blanket? Now that I think of it, what is the use of a big bed… if you're not here by my side? Seriously, we bought this big bed for the both of us to fit in. But now that you're not here, the bed seems so cold and repulsive, even with the blanket. You left this place vacant and lifeless. Now that I think of it, it wasn't only the bed that I bought in thought of you. We bought everything else together – from the furniture to the daily things. We even did almost everything together… eat breakfast, stroll at the park, even rank C missions… and you even suggested we both do the shower, but I refused. Guess I'm regretting it now.

_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
**_

I crawled into the comfort of sleep, the only place where I thought my heart would finally rest from aching badly all this two years time. But no, never. Even my dreams you'd come, and the scene of you leaving me flashes again and again, until my dreams become a nightmare, becomes a _scar_ in my memory that even time refuse to heal. I don't know why I just can't move on. Why I can't forget you. Maybe because everything I did was dedicated to you.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

Tomorrow I'm going to see Sakura wed Naruto. But now as I go to sleep I don't think so. How could I smile… how could I laugh, how could I congratulate Sakura for her husband, when mine is nowhere to be found? I don't think I can see her walk down the aisle. I don't think I'd ever smile anymore.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

Don't you think it's time to come back to me?

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

Don't you think it's time we both say sorry?

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone…**_

The sun tapped my face good morning, even though I know it won't be a good one for me. Hello, today! Yesterday I reminisced the past. Now I'll try to collect the future. I don't think I'll live to see tomorrow. Well, time to get dressed. The wedding would begin before lunch, but Sakura personally asked me to help her with the wedding dress and all the stuff I took three years ago. I had taken my bath and am perfectly dressed. Still I'm not sure if I'm ready for this wedding.

Huh? What's this? A tap on my door, and so early in the morning? Never mind. It will be a good excuse to stall my actions. I opened the door, saw a stranger, who reported of your whereabouts. I was stunned, I was shocked, for two years without news, then one morning here you are!

"He was coming back to Konoha. Saw him not far from the Gates, with a picture of you clutched in his hand."

"Where is he? Is he okay?" I asked, my tears already being spilled. What the hell is this, Sasuke? You left me in tears, and now come back with so much more?

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok...**_

"He's… dead."

_**I miss you.**_

---------------

I'm just feeling a bit sad today. So to ease my sorrow I decided to share it with you guys. Review and tell me how generous I am.


End file.
